In general, compressors are machines that are supplied power from a power generator such as electric motor, turbine or the like and apply compressive work to a working fluid, such as air or refrigerant to elevate the pressure of the working fluid. Such compressors are widely used in a variety of applications, from electric home appliances such as air conditioners, refrigerators and the like to industrial plants.
The compressors are classified into two types according to their compressing methods: a positive displacement compressor, and a dynamic compressor (a turbo compressor). The positive displacement compressor is widely used in industry fields and configured to increase pressure by reducing its volume. The positive displacement compressors can be further classified into a reciprocating compressor and a rotary compressor.
The reciprocating compressor is configured to compress the working fluid using a piston that linearly reciprocates in a cylinder. The reciprocating compressor has an advantage of providing high compression efficiency with a simple structure. However, the reciprocation compressor has a limitation in increasing its rotational speed due to the inertia of the piston and a disadvantage in that a considerable vibration occurs due to the inertial force. The rotary compressor is configured to compress working fluid using a roller eccentrically revolving along an inner circumference of the cylinder, and has an advantage of obtaining high compression efficiency at a low speed compared with the reciprocating compressor, thereby reducing noise and vibration.
Recently, compressors having at least two compression capacities have been developed. These compressors have compression capacities different from each other according to the rotation directions (i.e., clockwise direction and counterclockwise direction) by using a partially modified compression mechanism. Since compression capacity can be adjusted differently according to loads required by these compressors, such a compressor is widely used to increase an operation efficiency of several equipments requiring the compression of operation fluid, especially household electric appliances such as a refrigerator which uses a refrigeration cycle.
However, a conventional rotary compressor has separately a suction portion and a discharge portion which communicate with a cylinder. The roller rolls from the suction port to the discharge portion along an inner circumference of the cylinder, so that the operation fluid is compressed. Accordingly, when the roller rolls in an opposite direction (i.e., from the discharge portion to the suction portion), the operation fluid is not compressed. In other words, the conventional rotary compressor cannot have different compression capacities if the rotation direction is changed. Accordingly, there is a need for development of a rotary compressor having variable compression capacities as well as the aforementioned inherent advantages.